HPCR02
Life Of The Seas! Cure Ocean Appears! (海の生活！キュアオーシャンが登場します！''Umi no seikatsu! Kyua Ōshan ga tōjō shimasu!) is the second episode of ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and is the 51st episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on the mysterious aura of Kurumi Ayano. Plot Hanae is out shopping with Hinata, when they bump into a strange girl! Hanae and Hinata apologise repeatedly, but the girl tells them that they need to be careful, and walks off. Chypre tells Hanae that the girl has a strange and mysterious aura around her, as if she was the enemy. Is this girl a friend or foe? Synopsis Hanae and Hinata are out shopping, and try on a lot of clothes, and buy a lot of cute ones. As soon as they exit the shop, they bump into a girl passing by! All three girls fall to the ground while dropping their things. Hanae and Hinata pick up the girl's books and apologise repeatedly to the girl. The girl takes her books, but doesn't thank them. Hanae thinks that this girl is probably not very friendly. The girl tucks her hair behind her ear, and says that Hanae and Hinata need to be more aware of their surroundings, and she the walks off. Hinata comments that this event was "super weird", and cracks a joke about being weird. Hanae laughs at it, but Chypre comes out of Hanae's bag and starts whispering to Hanae. Hanae covers up Chypre's mouth and laughs nervously at Hinata. She says to Hinata that she needs to go to the bathroom, and runs off, leaving Hinata alone. Hanae dives behind a clothes rack and tells Chypre that they are in a public place, and that she should not speak. Chypre tells Hanae that she felt a strange and mysterious aura from the girl that she had bumped into, and it felt like she was the enemy. Hanae tells Chypre that she should watch the girl. Chypre obeys Hanae and flies off. Hanae meets up with Hinata, who was walking towards the food court. The two girls buy their lunch, and sit down at a table to eat it. However, Hanae sees Chypre from the corner of her eye, and sees Chypre hiding in a bush. Hanae also sees the girl from earlier, eating alone while reading one of her books. Hanae tells Hinata that they should sit with the girl, and the girls move their things to where the girl is sitting. The girl seems very confused when Hanae and Hinata sit with them. Hanae introduces herself and Hinata to the girl, and the girl introduces herself as Kurumi Ayano. Hinata asks if she will let them sit with her, and Ayano, still confused, allows them. Hanae offers one of her donuts to Ayano, but Ayano says that she has never tried them before. Hanae smiles and says that donuts are very good, so Ayano tries one, and smiles at the taste and says that she likes it. A boy and a girl show up at the table, and both are shocked that Hanae and Hinata are sitting with Ayano. Ayano introduces the boy as Yukimura Daichi, the Student Council Vice President of Saku Academy, and his girlfriend, the famous model, Tsukikage Rina. Rina hugs Hanae and Hinata, and says that they would be amazing friends with Ayano. However, before she could say any more, reporters and cameramen appear and take photos of Rina. She says goodbye to the girls, and walks off with Daichi. Daichi thinks that he is probably being a burden to Rina, but doesn't tell her. However, Aranya shows up and saw that his Heart Flower was wilting, and she stole Daichi's Heart Flower from him. She merged the Heart Flower with a book, and the Heart Flower turned into a Desertrian. The Desertrian began rampaging, which made Rina and other people run away in fright. Chypre takes the crystal sphere with Daichi encased in it and whispers to Hanae that a Desertrian showed up. Hanae tells Hinata and Ayano to run away when the Desertrian showed up at the corner. When the two girls were gone and there was no one in sight, Hanae transformed into Cure Rose. Cure Rose then began battling the Desertrian, but also listened to its cries of despair. The Desertrian admitted that Daichi had loved Rina so much, but thought that he was being a burden to Rina. The Desertrian knocked Cure Rose away, but when she tried to get up, she winced in pain and realised that she had twisted her ankle. Aranya told the Desertrian to finish Cure Rose off, but before it could, a girl shouted at the Desertrian to stop. Cure Rose was shocked to discover that the girl who had spoken was actually Ayano! Ayano told the Desertrian that no one is perfect, but he shouldn't be too hard on himself, because Rina loved him for a reason. She said to Aranya that hurting others, especially their feelings, is wrong, and that people should treat each other with equality. Suddenly, a ball of blue light appeared, and a fairy like Chypre appeared! Chypre identified the fairy as Coffret, who is looking for his long-lost partner, Cure Marine. Ayano heard a mysterious voice whisper in her head, who said "Pretty Cure". An image of a girl then appeared, and the girl instructed Ayano to ask Coffret for the Heart Ring and to transform into Pretty Cure. Ayano obeyed, and used the Heart Ring to transform for the very first time into Cure Ocean! She seemed to know exactly how to use her powers, and quickly defeated the Desertrian. She performed her attack "Ocean Shoot" to purify it, and the Desertrian reverted back into a Heart Flower. The Heart Flower and the crystal sphere became reunited once more, and turned back into a unconscious Daichi. After the Cures had reverted back into their civilian forms, Hanae invited Ayano over to her house so they could talk about the duties of a Pretty Cure, to which Ayano agreed. Rina and Hinata ran into the plaza, and saw Daichi unconscious. Rina ran over to him, and started crying. Daichi woke up, and asked Rina if he was being a burden to her. Rina, crying, said that he isn't, and thought that he was amazing, just the way he was. Major Events * Kurumi Ayano, Tsukikage Rina and Yukimura Daichi appear for the first time. * Ayano meets Coffret for the first time. * Ayano realises that she is the reincarnation of Cure Marine Mirage. * Ayano transforms into Cure Ocean for the first time. * Cure Ocean performs Ocean Shoot for the first time. * The second Heart Seed is collected and put into the Heart Pot. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean Mascots * Chypre * Coffret Villains * Aranya * Desertrian Secondary Characters * Myoudouin Hinata * Tsukikage Rina * Yukimura Daichi Trivia Gallery Cofferet.png|Coffret introduces himself to Ayano erika2big.jpg|The image of the girl talking in Ayano's head 173436_320.png|Cure Ocean's first appearance Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures